Rosemoon
by bleachdreamer0
Summary: Inspired by a doujinshi, Ichigo is praying after losing all hope from losing his powers, when his hollow finally manifested itself into the real world. Yaoi, Boyxboy, NOT FOR CHILDREN... to all my other readers who don't like this pairing I apologize, but NO FLAMES!


Ichigo Kurosaki knew he was a soul reaper, and that 'god' wasn't truly real..

But some part of him wanted the solace in praying. It was long after he had lost his powers. He needed something to remind him of hope. He closed his bronze eyes.

_"Our Father, who art in heaven..." _He whispered to himself.

_"Hallowed be thy name; thy kindom come, thy will be done..." _He muttered, hugging close his silver rosary. An image of his mother appeared behind his eyes, bathed in the warm glow of the Grand Fischer's memories.

_"... On earth, as it is in Heaven..." _He said. He stopped. Heaven... Soul Society was like heaven, in a way.

"Give us this day our daily bread." A raspy echoing voice said, from throughout his room. His eyes shot open as he was shoved off the bed, his rosary snapping.

"And forgive us our sins, as we forgive those who sinned against us." The voice repeated. A very familiar face pointed at him. White irises, and a black sclera. It was his hollow.

But he wasn't a Soul Reaper...

The hollow pounced on him, throwing away his broken rosary and the roses he had entwined with it.

"Didja forget... our Shinigami father?" He whispered, a soft smug grin on his face. He shoved my face into the floor, holding it there, pinning me on my side, holding my arm in place.

"Tsk..." He went, shaking his head.

"Ah...- You're-!" I choked out struggling against his hold. He sat up, still holding me down, his face scarily similar to his own.

"I'm...? What?" He asked rhetorically, a half smile on his face. He leaned in close, and revealed his teeth, his long canines looking feral.

"Do ya know?" He asked once again. I struggled harder, ignoring his questions. It didn't matter what he was. He was evil.

I went and bit on the thumb over my mouth.

"Tsk-..." He tsked... and he lifted up my hand easily to his mouth, his hot breath flushing over my palms.

"You." He said quietly into my hand.

"Please me..." He chuckled... and reached down to the collar of his high button up black turtle-neck. He fingered the buttons, before brutally ripping the shirt open.

"Wh-what?!" I whispered, eyes wide as his hand landed on his lean, muscle-toned chest, the other snaking up to my head.

"St-op!" I said, trying futilely to push him off.

"Want it rough?" He said, his head nearing my neck. His lip parted revealing his fangs.

"Don't worry... it ain't gonna hurt." He whispered into my skin. I threw my head back as his sharp teeth nipped my neck, letting out a loud moan.

His teeth sank into the jugular of my neck, the pain piercing and lusty.

"No..." I said again, feeling a blush creep across my cheeks.

"Ah... ahh... Ngh..." I moaned as his tongue lapped at the surrounding skin, his lips loosely around his teeth.

He closed his mouth over the wound, his teeth still injected, and began to suck, the odd feeling of blood leaving his body.

"Ah?! Nn... ah!" I screamed, moaning and arching my back at the arousing feeling. I gripped onto the sheet that fell off the bed, holding myself in place as the feeling off pleasure racked my body.

He let off a few moans into my neck, causing vibrations to run through my blood. I shuddered, pressing the sheet to my mouth to muffle my moans.

"Nn nn..." He moaned into my neck. I responded back in a similar fashion, our moans drifting through the room.

His lips and teeth popped off my neck, the cool air washing over the abused warm wound, blood slowly trickling out. His tongue darted out, licking the wound, blood pouring onto his tongue. Sitting up, he wiped the dark blood off his chin with a swipe of his thumb.

He leaned down, grabbing ahold of the sheet I still had pressed to my mouth, prying it off.

"Feels good, huh?" He asked, a smug, and evil smirk on his face as I panted, a thin sheen of sweat covering my body. I couldn't respond with anything but a

"Haa.. haa.." I panted, breathing deeply. His lips pressed against mine, his tongue licking my lips, asking for entrance.

"Mn..." Escapes his lips as he tries to get me to respond.

But, my mind was overrun by pleasure and vertigo, my head so weak that it almost hurt to move.

Pulling back, he gave a slight grin.

"I'm... break'in yah..." He said, a shiver running down my spine like needles from roses.

I gave out a couple low, quite moans at his words, shuddering.

He pulls my shirt open further, and rips off my pants and boxers in one swoop.

"No... haa... ahn... nn- AH!" I moaned outed. His head descended towards my throbbing cock, a mischievious look in his eyes. His tongue darts out, and he licks from the top to bottom and back, causing a needle of pressure to run up his spine to his neck.

"Ah~" I cried, as his lips wrapped around the head of my cock, sucking in an inch of my flesh... his tongue licking the underside and the tip.

"Ha... haaa." I pant as precum escapes my tip. His mouth leaves my cock, as it quivers against me, the cool air causing chills down to my toes. A bit of his saliva drips from his mouth with the precum, falling straight onto his fingers below my ass. I weakly try to scoot away as a single finger enters my tight ass. I moan as he pulls it back out, his tongue licking his slick fingers, coating it with more saliva.

Two fingers now slide into my passage, causing a slight twinge pain to the tip of my nipples.

"N-no! Ah! Uh.. ah.. nnn..." I moaned as his slid his fingers back out. My tight hole squeezing closed at the slight pain that twinges through the entrance, he tries again to push his fingers through, a squelching noise filling the room as he thrusted his fingers in and out.

"Mnn... ahh... ahh.. hn... ha.. ngh.. No... Ah! UNHHHH!" I moaned out, screaming at the end as he poked that special sweet spot, he slowly dislodged his fingers, his mouth positioned over my right nipple. My eyes seemed to focus on his fanged mouth, and he sucked the teat flesh into his hot, writhing mouth, his tongue flicking the nub up down and around.

"AHHH!" I screamed, my body jolting at the sensation. There's a rippling of fabric, and the mouth leaves my nipple, and I'm flipped over onto my stomach.

"Uhn... huh?" I ask, as I hearing panting behind me, my shirt pooled at the base of my back.

I felt a finger at the slit of my cock, slightly pressing.

"Ugn!" i moan, as the finger teased the tender flesh. I felt his hard cock press against my quivering entrance.

"Not!... ha... there!" I panted out, trying to wringle away from his pulsing flesh.

"Aah! NO!" I groaned out as the meat flesh pierced my backside.

Letting out a moan of pain, I panted, as he rested his head on my shoulder, the crook of my neck.

"Ngh.." He moaned into my ear, his hot breath running straight to my groin.

Tilting our bodies upright, as he was still positioned behind me, he slammed right into my sweet spot.

"H-yaa!" I moaned out, drool and sweat pouring off my face.

A clatter was heard in the backround, and my eyes lightly caught sight of my forgotten rosary. I moaned as pleasure bega to rack me further.

"Unh... m-more..." I whispered into his ear as he chin rested on my neck, his cock slide in and out, our bodies flush against eachother.

His hollow's eyes dully stared at the rosary, before a pleased grin hit his face.

"Yer love... it belongs to me!" He shouted.

_And do not lead us into temptation..._

His tongue swiped against the two puncture holes in my neck, his lips against my hot skin.

"Yah can't run away... anymore." He said, a grin on his face.

_And deliver us from evil..._

His hand came around, and his black-nailed hand pulled my head to the side.

"Yer mine." His said as their tongues intertwined, me responding in pure lust, as he continued to thrust.

_For kingdom and the power, and the glory are yours, now and forever..._

_Amen_

_**Inspired by Doujinshi Rosemoon...**_

_**~Quiet girl**_


End file.
